Trained
by Rawrflcopter
Summary: rand finds out that he could use the one power and starts training himself in it, and goes slightly mad but not murder type mad but things no sane person would think of doing, might add chapter not sure


WoT: Trained

What happens if Rand realized that he used the one power to help Bela and secretly practices using it. Also I am gonna go with everyone handles madness differently so Rand just ends up a bit crazy

Chapter 1

Rand grasped the one power and looked around for something he could use it on when he heard a noise behind him. Rand turned around quickly, holding onto the one power and saw Egwene coming through. "seriously you freaked me out" Rand sighed "well sorry your off in you little secluded spot I just wanted to come and talk to you"

"I'm sorry Egwene anyways how are you" Rand asked. "good, my training is also going well, I can do this whenever I want" Egwene said as she pulled her hand up and made a flame jump between her fingers. Rand smiled and the flame disappeared "wait i don't understand that never happens anymore" Egwene said frustrated. Rand laughed knowing that she was trying to reach for the one power but couldn't find it. "try it tomorrow your probably just tired" Rand grinned. Egwene sighed and turned away, when she looked down her shoe was on fire. She quickly put it out and cursed as she walked back to the camp. "ah well at least the taint is good for something" Rand grinned. Rand had figured out that he could cover the use of the one power so Aes Sedai couldn't sense or see it with the taint in the saidin.

Rand slept in unrest that night, he dreamed of Aes Sedai and the dark one. Moraine told him she thought he was the bloody dragon reborn and told him of all the prophecies.

Rand was awoken in the middle of the night by his nightmares. After a moment of thinking he gathered his stuff and left the camp. "time to go get that crystal sword" he muttered to himself as he got Cloud and left the camp. He wished he could take Bella but he knew that she would be safer with Egwene.

-oOo-

"HE'S GONE" Moraine screamed. "Can't we just track him and catch up to him" Perrin asked. "no you don't understand Rand is the dragon reborn he can keep going using the one power and just rest on his horse"

"Well can't you track him when he uses the one power" Egwene asked. Moraine looked at her and sighed "i can't most don't know this but you can use the taint to shield the in power from detection, why do you think the forsaken can use the one power and not have hell brought down upon them by Aes Sedai, also it doesn't matter because he's going to Tear"

"well whats the matter then" Mat asked a bit annoyed. "there's no way in hell that we will be able to catch up to him and i fear that he wont be able to reach the Callandor himself" Moraine replied tiredly.

"What do we do" Egwene whispered quietly. "We go to Tear and hope for the best" Lan answered.

-oOo- A few weeks later

Rand looked upon Tear, how the hell was he supposed to get inside (well i suppose it shouldn't be that hard just knock the guards how with the one power before they notice me or can set off the alarm) Rand thought as he stared carefully at the place he was about to break into. "well only slightly more crazy than me being the dragon reborn so what the hell lets go do it" he muttered to himself, then looked around to see if anyone was staring luckily everyone was to busy to notice him talking to himself and was just glad that they hadn't overheard what he had said.

Rand waited till night then slowly stalked his way into the fortress. He occasionally knocked a few guards out with the one power but got through relatively quick. He came into the room that held the Callandor, he started to step towards it when Aiel women jumped out of the shadows.

They all looked at Rand in disgust "god dammit it was all going so well" Rand muttered. "using a sword" one of the Aiel growled in disgust. "Maidens of the spear" Rand asked. Rand got a growl in return which he took as a yes.

One maidens stepped forward and threw her spear at Rand as hard as she could, and not many people could of did what Rand just did, when the spear was about 4 feet from he quickly brought his arm up and with a flick of the wrist deflected the spear straight to the ground. Taking the hostile actions in mind he quickly knocked them all out with the one power which he now was extremely proficient in, he seemed to remember things that Lews Therin knew about the one power which was quite a lot.

Rand stepped forward and reached for the callandor, he felt a surge of power when he picked it up and he grinned. Rand felt someone come up from behind him and quickly turned to face the person, "min?" Rand asked surprised. "Rand this doesn't happen to me with any other guys than you that i know of, but I think i'm in love with you" Min whispered. "you followed me in" Rand asked. Min nodded "Fine i just need to know that your with me all the way" Rand said. "I'll follow you to the Dark one if i have to" she replied.

Rand grinned "i have to admit even so you freaked me out a bit when we first met i was crushin on you a bit"

-oOo- a few weeks later

Rand and Min arrived at the white tower "i need to see whoever the hell is in charge here" Rand said his arm around min. "You will speak of the Amyrlin with respect. "this is taking to long" Rand said looking at Min and smiling. the Aes Sedai fell to her feet "i've been stilled by one man" she whispered starting to cry. "its only temporary you'll be able to touch the true source by tomorrow" Rand grinned and walked past her.

Rand and Min swiftly walked up to where the Amyrlin would be knocking out anyone that tried to stop them. As they walked up to the big doors that blocked their entrance Rand used the one power to blow the doors open and added a bit of smoke just for a effect. Rand walked forward lifted the Amyrlin with the one power and surrounded her with a circle of fire that trapped her and cut her off from the one power "this is your warning leave us alone and i will deal with the oncoming war disturb me without my permission and you will be slaughtered" with that Rand and Min left as if nothing happened while every Aes Sedai in Tar Valon was amazed at what just happened, still in shock Siuan just sat where she had been dropped almost to the point of drooling on herself. "I feel bad for whoever has to fight the dragon reborn, i noticed the Callandor at his side, its to bad he's taken he would of made a fine warder for me" the Aes Sedai finished. It was just to obvious to everyone that she was Green Ajah. 


End file.
